Drinking Game
by StrawHatPirates9
Summary: You loved being smarter than Zoro. [ReaderxZoro] Rated K. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Working on my story-writing skills for now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was no doubt that you were entertaining when drunk. For example, when Chopper had joined the group, you were so smashed that you almost fell over board trying to reenact the Titanic.

"It was absolutely flawless!" you had slurred when Usopp had pulled you on board.

Now that Franky had joined, you decided to check one thing off your bucket list.

Beat Zoro at a drinking game.

You rolled two barrels on deck, full of booze. You expertly maneuvered your way around Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper staring in awe at Franky's weapons

"Um, [Name], what are you doing?" asked Nami.  
"Oh nothing, just about to kick some marimo ass," you replied sweetly.

In the distance, you could hear a blond chef swoon over your choice of words.

"Oi, woman, what are you doing?" asked Zoro, opening an eye when you planted two barrels in front of him.

"I challenge you to a drinking game," you said arrogantly.

"The _last _time you drank, you-," Zoro started, only to be interrupted by you.

"That was the past, Zoro," you shook your finger in front of his face, "I've changed."

Zoro stifled a chuckle and Nami stared at you in disbelief.

"Oi, Nami! Be the referee!" you shouted. Nami shook her head and walked towards you.

You flipped your [H/C] hair over your shoulder and chuckled evilly. Zoro facepalmed and took a seat across from you. Luffy and Usopp got interested, and soon Chopper. Zoro smiled cockily.

"If I win, you better not cry," he challenged.  
"You wanna run that by me again, _marimo_?" you sneered.  
"Tch."

Sanji was full-on cheering for you by this time. Nami got a stop watch and set out cups of beer.

"Whoever can drink the most beer in four minutes wins," she said.

"WAIT!" you yelled.  
"What now?" grumbled Zoro.

You glared at him.

"If I win, you have to do my share of cleaning the deck," you said, crossing your legs.  
"I see. If I win...," he trailed off.

He leaned forward and whispered it into your ear. Your face turned redder than Luffy's vest. Zoro went back to his original spot and smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO [NAME]-CHAN, YOU MOSSBALL?" Sanji shouted.

"YOSH! We have a deal," you said sticking out your hand. Zoro was taken aback by your sudden confidence. Then he shook hands.

"Ready, set...GO!"

* * *

Seven, maybe thirteen, cups later, you started to feel a little dizzy.

"Ah? You tolerated it longer than last time," teased Zoro. You glared at him. You were _so_ not going to lose to him.

A few more cups later, the timer went off. You stood up triumphantly and threw your arms up.

"MY SHINING MOMENT HAS FINALLY COME!" you yelled.  
"You're only shining because I polished you," scoffed Zoro.

You looked and saw that his barrel of booze was empty. You fell to the ground in a cloud of depression. Sanji tried to comfort you but was distracted by Robin's giggling.

"Oh god, the whole world's shattering," you slurred.  
"Aaaaand she's drunk," Usopp said.

You passed out on the deck of the Sunny and everybody sweatdropped.

"Ah, well, I'll get my prize tomorrow," Zoro said triumphantly.

That threw Sanji into a fit of curiosity and demanded to know what Zoro had requested.

"You'll find out tomorrow, curly brow."  
"WHY YOU-"

* * *

You woke up with a mind-splitting headache. You stood up and cringed as the floorboards slightly creaked. Looking in the mirror, you hissed at your appearance. Medusa-like hair and demonic eyes.

You took a shower and decided to stay in pajamas. As you walked to the kitchen, you could hear Luffy cackling. Your captain was adorable and entertaining, but really, Luffy and a hangover did not mix.

You burst into the kitchen and Sanji started some love mumbo-jumbo. Something about being as radiant as the sun. You threw a fork at Sanji and glared at him. Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"IT'S A MONSTER," they screamed. Your eye twitched.  
"EHHH? REALLY?" yelled Luffy. Twitch.  
"QUICK, DEFEAT IT," they all yelled. Twitch.

They ran around screaming and the table almost flew outside.

"SHUT UP," you shouted.

They silently sat down and continued eating.

"Oh, it's just [Name]," they said.

You sighed and sat down while Chopper gave you a pill while explaining to you what it does.

"So it helps hangovers?" you said. Chopper nodded. You chugged the pill down with a glass of water.

"It takes a while to take effect," he explained.  
"Arigato, Chopper," you said thankfully.  
"Idiot, that doesn't make me happy!" he said while dancing.

You giggled and remember why you got a hangover in the first place.

"Dumb swordsman," you muttered.

A snore was heard from behind you.

"Eh? Swordsman?"

Of course, he was right behind you. Then he stood up and threw his arm around your shoulders.

"So how 'bout that prize, eh?" he chuckled.

You blushed lightly and drank some water. Sanji was in the middle of attacking him when you kissed Zoro on the cheek.

Sanji fell to the ground in depression and Zoro looked disappointed.

"The cheek's no fun," he said.  
"You asked for a kiss. You never said where," you smiled mischievously.

Zoro frowned. You walked out, proud at your great brilliance.

But damn, he smelled good.


End file.
